Arya Gustafsson
History Arya Gustafsson was born to Morrigan Gustafsson in 2362 following her mother's desertion from any form of Coalition military and was raised on Mandalore, where she and her mother lived. To her mother's dismay, Arya grew up with an obsession for fighting against any threat to her home on a grander scale than simply training as a Mandalorian warrior. When Arya was a preteen, she began training officially as part of a Mandalorian Commando training academy. She would actively train at the academy until the age of fourteen, at which point the Collapse occurred. Arya and her mother would survive the initial damage of the Collapse, and would be left stranded on Mandalore with close roommates for a number of days as they searched for Arya's grandfather, Ryan Ferran. Eventually, Arya and one of her close friends were captured by renegade commandos, and her friend would be brutally executed in front of Arya while both of their mothers watched on. While Morrigan watched the mother of Arya's friend die to gunfire, Arya was stabbed through the back with a vibrosword, triggering a full release of her powers. Arya, still impaled by the weapon in her lung, would fight and tear apart her captors before beginning to succumb to the injury. Morrigan arrived in time to save her, and they were able to flee the planet moments later using the commandos' ship. The two fled to Coruscant, where they were able to reconnect with Katalena Akulov and Zeta Wing. The pair would begin a civilian life on Coruscant, with Morrigan taking work as a private investigator while Arya, who had very little interest in taking up a formal education, became something of a street kid. At seventeen, three years after the Collapse, Morrigan would end one of Arya's young relationships by informing her of her boyfriend's actual identity as the son of a Coruscant mafia organization. Later the same day, when the two were welcoming Zeta Wing (specifically, Katalena and Jace Ferran), they were unexpectedly reunited with Arya's grandfather, Ryan. This would cause Morrigan to join the next mission Zeta Wing went on, and Arya to stow away aboard the Jericho, Zeta Wing's flagship. Arya hid in the ventilation shafts, camping in them for days and sneaking out only to find food once her rations had run out. During one of these attempts at foraging a meal, she was caught in the act by Ror 'Atuee, who was met with Arya's typical sass as he reported her discovery to Katalena. After a lecture and argument at the hands of her mother, Arya was eventually, circumstantially, assigned as a ward to Samantha Jay, who she immediately developed an antagonistic mentor-student relationship with. Arya would also be assigned much of the crew's grunt work. Arya would see her first battle as part of an engagement with the extraplanar species they had been hunting. For the first large part of the battle, Arya was barely able to keep up, fighting to control her powers from unleashing against her will. It was not until Sam was about to be evaporated by an enemy heavy cannon that Arya allowed it to happen, letting herself be shot in the face of her helmet as she threw herself in front of Sam. Arya's War Beast form would go on a warpath through enemy ranks, using destroyed tanks as melee weapons and crushing even the largest of foes. Arya would have to be evacuated by Morrigan after the release of her power subsided, and was carried away on a gunship as the planet began to fall apart. Afterwards, Arya's position would be solidified after concerns about her powers were discussed, and her mentorship from Sam took on a moderately less antagonistic tone. Arya would also develop a new ability from her powers, and was able to manifest her claws and teeth without unleashing the demon within. Arya would partake in the final conflict against the extraplanar threat and proved effective against their numbers with the support of Zeta Wing and Eidolon Squadron forces. Following the battle and during the surgery that was being performed on Jace, Arya would stumble into enlisting herself and Morrigan into Zeta Wing's ranks, and Arya would become the lowest ranking member of the team due to her age, which she was thrilled with. The following five years would see Arya serving in several black ops missions with Zeta Wing and continuing her tutelage under Samantha. She would grow steadily in combat effectiveness and in power. Her War Beast Manifestation remained similarly to her previous missions, but her passive strength abilities and her partial manifestations grew in power and ability. In tandem with her abilities developing, Arya grew cockier and began to border on arrogant when engaged with foes, to the concern of both Samantha and her mother. Arya would also develop some renown within the Coruscant underground due to her frequenting the underground nightlife when on shore leave. Personality and Traits Growing up on Mandalore, Arya displays many traits that are common among Mandalorian youth. She has the competitive streak passed down her lineage from her grandmother to her mother to her, as well as being extremely tough to beat in a fight, particularly in one-on-one encounters. While she does not officially require it, Arya has a set of Mandalorian armor and weaponry in addition to her powers, as a cultural and traditional belief in the family. Arya also has a very stubborn streak to her, often not listening to orders given to her or arguing against them. She is also known for her extreme sense of right and wrong, something others have described as a black and white vision. Arya also idolizes her mother's friend Katalena, thinking of her as being something to aspire to. She also shows a more caring side in her own way to her family and friends, exemplified when she began to dye her blonde hair red as the blonde reminded her mother of her grandmother's demise. Arya has the power of Skulblakan War Beast Manifestation. She manifests a Skublakan individual with the power to harden their skin as a natural armor and her fingernails grow into inch long claws sharp enough to pierce most armors, though Mandalorian Beskar is known to hold her attacks at bay for a time. Her abilities also passively grant her supernatural muscle strength, over twice that of a normal human being. She also heals from wounds exponentially faster than the average hybrid. However, when she manifests the War Beast, her thoughts become muddled with blind anger and aggression, as such she frequently must be talked down from the state. Gallery AryaArmor.jpg|Arya in her Mandalorian Armor. AryaPistol.jpg|Arya's blaster pistol. AryaRifle.png|Arya's DC-15A rifle. NewArya.jpg|Arya up until 2384.